The Further Adventures of Helen of Troy
by moonglow00
Summary: What if one of history's most famous mythological characters was a vampire? Follow the story of the former Helen of Troy as she whose face once launched a thousand ships now leads a roundabout tour of earth
1. Swords and Blood

Men are _predictable_. Show them a beautiful woman and they will be all over themselves for her attention.  
All my life I have been hounded by men, even as a human I was chased after and competed for like a trophy. Maybe that is why I don't bother with men anymore. Maybe that is the reason why when I opened my eyes to the endless night of immortality my main purpose in life was to destroy as many men as I could. Maybe the reason I can change the memories of others is because I don't want to remember my own. Maybe.

Changing memories a very complicated power, one of the most difficult to train. For instance, if someone was remembering the scent of a rose, it is very easy to replace the scent with the smell of daisies. However if I don't remember to alter every detail in a memory the human will be left with a flower that has the shape and smell of a daisy but has the thorns of a rose. However it is fortunate that human memories are like sieves. Given enough time a human can forget the most traumatic experience by themselves. Memory altering has enhanced my ability to walk among the humans. I could walk out in the sunlight at noon and all the humans could remember was that a woman with hair the color of the sun and eyes the color of the darkest night had walked by. I am known by many names but in Troy, they called me Helen.

I was reading in the Troy's library on the night the Greeks sacked the world's greatest city. This was after I had spent months in Sparta amusing myself with aggravating my 'husband' King Menelaus. Sparta was so dull as it was trapped inland with no refreshing ocean breeze. Eventually I grew tired of being called Menelaus' possession; the big nosed fool of a human. When Paris, prince of Troy showed up as a visitor of state I took the opportunity to start trouble without a second thought. Paris's conceited mind was not hard to fool when I had crafted an entire memory in his brain in which we both declared eternal love for each other. I couldn't change the way he felt about me of course, but the silly vain fool convinced himself that he loved me. I was taken to Troy in splendor and a large feast was thrown all for me. I quite enjoyed the attention. Eventually we heard that fussy old Menelaus had declared war against Troy but not even the news that the soldiers would be killed could distract Paris from the fact that he 'owned' the most beautiful woman in the world. As if anyone could own me. I come and go as I please and it pleased me to stir up trouble in the human world. Humans were so quick to take offense, so quick to make rash decisions that their interactions with each other were almost amusing to watch. Human males in particular were prone to jealousy, which made my manipulations with them downright comical to observe. So many wars have been fought over me...

So I was sitting in the little courtyard of Troy's library, humming softly to myself. The library was one of the few impressive pieces of work completed by mortals. Corridors filled with rows of scrolls floated along the clean scent of paper. I could hear the sounds of battle outside as soldier after soldier died in defense of my beauty. I inhaled, breathing in the luscious scent of death and the drying rotting blood outside. Sweet, sweet honey flowed outside, was spilled, trampled on, washed away, gone forever. What a waste. A soldier rushed into the courtyard, his glinting armor and blade flashed crimson in the torchlight. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me sitting nonchalantly against the wall with a scroll on my lap. His armor made soft clinking sounds as he stuttered his feet. The sound of his beating heart filled my mouth with venom and longing twisted in my stomach. The scroll in my lap chronicled such drink as the nectar and ambrosia of the gods. The soldiers continued to stare at my immortal beauty, hypnotized; a bird trapped in the entrancing gaze of a cobra. Ambrosia, heaven, and bliss called to me with every thrum of his heart. I slithered up the wall slowly; the scroll tumbled off my lap. Let it. Swaying with each movement I approach the pulsing, throbbing pulse as if pulled by a magnetic force. He shuddered silently as I approached and raised his sword with trembling hands in front of him. Ahh, he was young. I stopped in front of him and blew my sweet breath into his stunned face. He inhaled slowly, and his eyes became wider; so utterly entranced. Slowly I smiled the long measured smile of a predator. The venom welled in my mouth and I closed my eyes in ecstasy, savoring the perfume of my immortal drink. It truly was the mythical Fountain of Youth.

I leaned in and in one swift motion, licked the blade of his sword from hilt to tip.

The human ran with utter fear in his heart. Let him.


	2. Creature of Darkness

AUTHORS NOTE: Helen's character is going with a lot of revisions right now, I'm not sure if I have a handle on her yet. Tell me what you think!! Review!! Now!!

* * *

_Pitiful creature of darkness_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you_

_you are not alone._

Christine Daae

_Track Down this Murderer_

The Phantom of the Opera

I relaxed into the hot sand, feeling the grains pack under my figure. The sand's heat worked its way into my body, relaxing every taunt muscle while the wind played with my hair. My sun-golden locks fluttered in the wind and reached up to the sun. The wind blew across my body, stealing away some of the sand's heat. I growled and dug myself deeper into the sand, leeching away the warmth. The rhythmic beat of the waves sent shuddering vibrations through my entire being, a sort of massage from nature. I laughed aloud, startling some nearby gulls into flight. I inhaled contentedly then froze. I frowned as I opened my eyes and stared into the flabbergasted eyes of a small family. I sighed, what kind of die-hard tourists come to the remotest beach in South Africa? The family continued to stare as they watched my skin send thousands of rainbows dancing across the surface of the sand. My vampire skin is harder than diamonds and alabaster white, like a corpse. When our skin comes in contact with the light it shines and glitters like rain falling in the sun or a throwback to the disco balls of the eighties.

I pulled myself up onto my elbow to look the family in the eyes. One man. One woman. One small boy. All were clutching beach towels and staring at me like I was a creature from another world. I suppose I was. I don't belong in the human world although I like to play in it from time to time. Normally I would play with the humans for a while but today I just wanted to be alone. Concentrating on the memory I had purposely compiled for this exact reason, I forced it into each of their minds.

Immediately their faces became blank and they hurried away, conveniently remembering that they had forgotten to pay their parking meter, and forgetting everything about the sparkling, shining girl lying on the beach. Silly humans. I scoffed to myself.

Then I sighed, it was pointless trying to find peace anywhere; I couldn't outrun my problems by toying with human subconscious. My previous amusement vanished rapidly as I felt the old grief beginning to constrict my chest. This was worse than my usual torment. The pain inside my chest felt like a clawing animal fighting its way up into my throat. I reflexively dry sobbed and my eyes pricked with the tears that couldn't come. I curdled my arms around my torso as I began to shake with the memories I would rather die than relive again. The pain twisted and flipped in my chest, I shook. It felt like my head with explode with the stress and the agony. Dry sobbing again I turned on my side and pressed my face into the sand again. I stroked the grains again but all the heat in the world could not release me from the icy grip of my memories.

My human memories were hazy at best, with one glaring exception. My vampire memories are as crisp and as clear as if they had happened yesterday. How I wish I could use my own power on myself and relieve the torture of knowing what I did. No one could comfort me. The instincts of my kind allow for no other life. When I was changed I was condemned to be a slave to this nature. Was there no allowance in heaven to change the fiber of my being? Was I allowed to be nothing but the sparkling corpse of the girl I once was? I trembled.


	3. Boredom is the Mother of Invention

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see__  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

_Bring Me to Life by Evanescence_

Meaningless. Boring. Apathetic. _Pathetic._ Life was boring me again.

I sighed. You would think that I should have gotten used to this already. It is not like the vampiric world has much to offer in the way of eventful. After a few thousand years of life, or _existing_ some would call it, nothing can surprise me anymore. Vampires never change. Humans went on their human ways.

Think Helen think, the dumb blonde myths only originated this century. I scowled, I wasn't technically a blonde anyways. My hair could never be considered something as commonplace as the pale, dead yellow-white they called blonde today. The truth was, I was _golden_. My hair was a trail of burnished shining gold flowing down the center of my back. I was the gold of a thousand polished Spanish coins, the gold of the ocean at sunset, the gold of the shining, laughing summer sun. And I was beautiful. The most beautiful mortal had become the most beautiful immortal. No one, not even another immortal could match me for my beauty. Thick flowing tresses, perfectly curved full lips, classic straight nose, and an open sweet face. However there was nothing sweet about me as shown by my large eyes which were framed by the thick lashes. I have seen countless men, immortals too, who have lost themselves in my dark mysterious eyes. The Aztecs once called me the goddess of the dawn. And they were right to. I reveled in their attentions as equally as drinking as drinking their blood which they offered to me so that I could raise the sun again. Thousands of sacrifices they brought me, war prisoners all of them. The Aztecs threw themselves into war to saitate my appetite for blood, destroying their civilization in the process...

I shook my head. I needed an out. A journey. A hobby._ Something _to keep me occupied. A hobby...I mused. Like knitting or a diary. I laughed. A diary! The stupidity of a vampire having a diary when every memory is frozen inside my head. I sobered suddenly. _Frozen_. I was frozen. I was the memory of the girl I used to be stopped at age 19. Curse him. Curse the living monster who enslaved me to this half life. This cursed life with no end. Living as a parasite, leeching off the flow of life in the human veins.

I stopped my train of thought. This is exactly the reason why I need a hobby. I needed to stop the chaotic wolves inside my head from tearing up my heart and peace of mind. I didn't want to think about this right now. My subconscious was right, I needed a journey.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the filler chapter but Helen's story is about to begin now!! I hope you guys have learned some more about helen's background and come to understand her a bit more!  
**


End file.
